


End Game

by beingevil



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/pseuds/beingevil
Summary: Yang Wen Li does not believe in zero sum games.Please behold thegorgeous art by Autumn Sacurawhich I commissioned for the lovely @fentastically of this AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prequel at Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014120/chapters/47388922).
> 
> Set in an alternate universe where the peace talks worked out, along with some negotiations on Alliance-Empire inter-personal relations. 
> 
> Also written because I wanted to see the two hottest men on either side of the galactic war bang Yang.
> 
> Lovingly.
> 
> Please behold the [gorgeous art by Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936) which I commissioned for the lovely @fentastically of this AU.
>
>> Commission.  
>  Reuenthal / Yang / Schoenkopf polyamory [#logh](https://twitter.com/hashtag/logh?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  (Full version on my Patreon) [pic.twitter.com/um0mxP1pBV](https://t.co/um0mxP1pBV)
>> 
>> — Autumn Sacura (@AutumnSacura) [August 4, 2019](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuenthal reflects. 
> 
> Please behold the [gorgeous art by Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936) which I commissioned for the lovely @fentastically of this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014120) (please read the tags). 
> 
> In honour of 1 June, please enjoy this Yang sandwich with the most handsome men on either side of the Empire/Alliance divide (your mileage may vary).

The morning finds Yang inexplicably fast asleep on the couch, Admiral curled up in his lap and quietly purring to himself. At this hour Yang is typically still safely ensconced in their bed, and it often takes a lot more than the dawn's arrival to get him out of it. 

Schönkopf takes a long moment to enjoy the view before rousing Yang for his first cup of tea.

Yang blinks sleepy eyes open at Schönkopf’s gentle touch, but visibly brightens when he sees the tea.

Wordlessly, Schönkopf carefully hands him the cup. Yang isn’t ever properly awake until after his first cup of tea, and sometimes not even after that.

Schönkopf settles next to Yang, careful not to dislodge Admiral, who merely flicks his ears at him, but remains where he is.

The companionable silence doesn’t last long.

Reuenthal slinks out of their bedroom in an oversized dress shirt, shaking his tousled hair out of his eyes with a single expert flip.

Schönkopf stares. Is that _his_ shirt? It _has_ to be – Reuenthal’s own clothes are never that ill-fitting, and Reuenthal would never accidentally –

Reuenthal catches him staring and gives him a speaking look, pointedly changing his course to brush past Schönkopf on his way to Yang’s side. He somehow makes the contact look completely unintentional _while_ effortlessly giving Schönkopf a close-up view of what is _definitely_ Schönkopf’s own shirt.

Reuenthal drapes himself carelessly on the couch next to Yang, at which point Admiral finally decides three humans makes the couch far too crowded for him, leaping to the floor with a _miaow_ of protest and leaving the room.

Unperturbed by the cat’s dramatic exit, Reuenthal laces his fingers through Yang’s, lifting Yang’s hand to drop a lingering kiss on it. Yang murmurs something incomprehensible to Schönkopf that nevertheless seems to compel Reuenthal to rest his forehead against Yang’s with that soft secret smile Reuenthal reserves only for Yang.

It’s the same smile Reuenthal wears when he’s thinking about Yang, and sometimes Schönkopf wonders if Reuenthal knows.

Reuenthal sits up, looks across Yang and directly at him. 

“Where’s _my_ tea?” he asks.

“Get it yourself,” Schönkopf retorts.

“Certainly,” Reuenthal says, silkily, before smoothly relieving Yang of his teacup, then licking Yang’s mouth open and kissing him until Yang mewls like a kitten against Reuenthal.

He doesn’t spill a drop while doing it, the _asshole_.

Reuenthal glances at Schönkopf over his shoulder when he breaks the kiss. “Could use more sugar next time,” he says, challenge gleaming in his eyes.

Schönkopf growls under his breath and snatches the teacup from Reuenthal’s fingers, setting it down on the window ledge with an angry clink.

Then he surges forward without warning and pins Reuenthal to the back of the couch, crushing his mouth to Reuenthal’s.

“Brute,” Reuenthal gasps when Schönkopf breaks the kiss, but he makes no move to escape, and the heated gaze that meets Schönkopf’s is unmistakeable.

“Play nice,” says Yang, sleepily. 

“Or what,” asks Reuenthal. There is no bite to his voice, only a near-imperceptible fondness that Schönkopf only hears because he's listening for it. 

“Or I’m going back to bed.” This threat, coming from Yang, holds absolutely no power whatsoever.

“Oh, _are_ you?” Reuenthal purrs, right before he disengages smoothly from Schönkopf’s hold to drape himself over Yang, who blinks up at him owlishly.

Schönkopf rolls his eyes and does a quick check to make sure no communicators are lying around, making a mental note to stop Reuenthal from making any above-collar marks until the peace summit celebrations are over, because nobody wants to repeat the dressing down they got from Alex the last time they were that careless.

Then Reuenthal pulls him down with Yang, and there isn’t very much thinking after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014120/chapters/59070262).
> 
> Reuenthal reflects. 
> 
> Please behold the [gorgeous art by Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936) which I commissioned for the lovely @fentastically of this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuenthal reflects.
> 
> Please behold the [gorgeous art by Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936) which I commissioned for the lovely @fentastically of this AU.
>
>> Commission.  
>  Reuenthal / Yang / Schoenkopf polyamory [#logh](https://twitter.com/hashtag/logh?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  (Full version on my Patreon) [pic.twitter.com/um0mxP1pBV](https://t.co/um0mxP1pBV)
>> 
>> — Autumn Sacura (@AutumnSacura) [August 4, 2019](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1158062431958183936?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Like every other soldier of the Empire, Oskar von Reuenthal had heard of Yang Wen Li long before their first encounter amongst the stars.

He and Mittermeyer had both been keen to encounter Yang in combat. Like many a warfaring officer, they wanted to test their mettle against the fabled Magician.

Even now, the fragile peace brokered between the Empire and the Alliance had likely disappointed many who hadn’t had the chance to match wits with Yang. He had been one of the lucky ones honoured with both the opportunity to engage Yang at Iserlohn as well as the skill and good fortune to survive that honour.

Reuenthal had enjoyed their encounter at Iserlohn, although it hadn’t quite been the battle his soldier’s heart desired.

Meeting Yang in person, on the other hand, had not been remotely like anything Reuenthal had expected.  
  
When the people of the Empire thought of Yang, they worked backwards from his military exploits and imagined the living legend orchestrating them. This was naturally supported by Alliance propaganda, portraying a cool and capable tactician, a creation more myth than man.

Nothing could have been further from the man at his side.  
  
Asleep, Yang is a different person. Gone are the subtle worry lines that imperceptibly mar his features, smoothed out by sleep. Soft dark hair falls into his eyes, giving him the air of someone far younger than his years. Curled up on his side facing Reuenthal, nestled in the sheets, he looks smaller and more fragile than Reuenthal had expected the famed Magician of the Alliance to be.

Lying here like this, it’s hard to believe that he and Yang are the same age.  
  
Or that Yang had been responsible for the deaths of millions of his countrymen.

He had read Yang’s file, of course, long before their first encounter at Iserlohn. He knew everything the Empire knew about Yang, and yet Yang remained a creature of mystery to him.  
  
Surely even the Magician could not have intended to fall asleep next to him, however unexpected their encounter had been? Certainly not. Perhaps this too had been a trap?  
  
Reuenthal watches the gentle rise and fall of Yang’s chest and idly thinks of how easy it would be to -  
  
“So, what’s this about?”  
  
Annoyed, Reuenthal looks up.  
  
Walter von Schönkopf stretches lazily as he meets Reuenthal’s gaze, every inch of him muscled menace. Reuenthal doesn’t miss the veiled threat for what it is.

As if to ensure Reuenthal doesn’t miss the point, Schönkopf’s elaborate stretch ends the slow and deliberate crack of his knuckles.

Typical of conventional Alliance tactics, bearing the hallmarks of being both crude and transparent.

As a fleet commander, Reuenthal had had a memorable encounter with Schönkopf when the man had breached his ship’s defences. That battle had ended in a draw, but Reuenthal would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that his thoughts had strayed back to the handsome Rosen Ritter commander more than once.

And not simply because he had wanted a rematch.

He had read Schönkopf’s file, too, of course. Every soldier needed to know their enemy.  
  
“You’ll need to be more specific.”  
  
Schönkopf smiles.

Reuenthal doesn’t miss the way Schönkopf slides an arm possessively over Yang.  
  
The man is big. His arm looks like a tree trunk over Yang’s slender waist.  
  
Yang shifts in his sleep at the contact and inexplicably, nestles closer to Reuenthal.  
  
“This.” Schönkopf gestures at the sleeping Yang. “Either a one-time curiosity thing, or you’re here to kill him. Although that would be unusually unsubtle even for your lot, and you’re hardly honey trap material. The admiral’s tastes don’t run to your sort. So. Which one is it?”  
  
Schönkopf’s bedroom voice is a low rumble that does completely unexpected things to Reuenthal.

He covers by going on the offensive.

It seems to come naturally with Schönkopf, and after all, before tonight, his only interactions with this man had been combative.

“I wouldn’t expect someone like you to recognise subtlety when you see it.”  
  
Schönkopf laughs, a full-throated bellow of mirth.  
  
It’s aggravating.

He refuses to believe it could be anything else.  
  
“Well,” Schönkopf says, “Even here your reputation precedes you. You must admit –”

They must not have been as quiet as they thought, for Yang stirs and frowns then.

Of their own accord the men fall unanimously silent.  
  
Yang’s lashes flutter and his eyes open momentarily.

Curled up against Reuenthal as he is, Reuenthal’s eyes are the first thing Yang’s gaze falls upon.  
  
Reuenthal finds he can’t look away.  
  
“Oskar?” Yang murmurs sleepily.  
  
“You’re still here?”  
  
“I can leave, if you’d like.”  
  
“No,” murmurs Yang, the corners of his mouth turning down. “I just...”  
  
“Just what,” Reuenthal asks, as he tips Yang’s chin up with his fingertips.

Yang lets him, blinking sleepily.

Yang, so warm and soft, is at once like and unlike any other lover Reuenthal has ever had.  
  
Schönkopf probably won’t like this, but Reuenthal doesn’t particularly care about what Schönkopf likes.  
  
“I thought you’d be gone by now,” Yang murmurs, as he looks down to avoid meeting Reuenthal’s gaze.  
  
He can’t resist asking.  
  
“Would you like me to be?”  
  
“N-o.” Was that the barest hint of a whine in the famed admiral’s voice?  
  
“Well, I’m still here.” He resists the temptation to look at Schönkopf’s face now, as much as he wants to.  
  
“I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.”  
  
Yang answers by stretching and nestling deeper into Reuenthal’s arms.  
  
“Stay,” he says softly.  
  
Well, that’s a request Reuenthal is happy to obey.  
  
He makes a show of cradling Yang close. Two can play _that_ game. 

Glancing up at Schönkopf, he notes irritably that the man looks strangely smug and not at all put off by Reuenthal’s continued proximity.

Well. He supposes he can live with this.

For now.


End file.
